Unlikely Lovers
by AquaUK
Summary: Emily Shaw; Courier and Hero of the Mojave wasteland...but after all the fighting was done and the NCR took control, the hero found herself with nothing to do. She missed her friends and the fun they all had while changing the fate of the wasteland. With only Rex and ED-E left, she decides to head out one last time into the wasteland, maybe to find what her heart truly desires?
1. Chapter 1

The days seemed empty after the battle at Hoover Dam. Caeser's and his so called great legion was no more. There was no Mr House and the NCR was taking control of the wasteland and in my hope, would bring some sort of order.

I stayed around for a while, helping where I could here and there, but it didn't seem enough anymore. Can you really miss being a hero?

Of course the people of the waste knew who I was and were ready to shake my hand and give me a cuddle and thank me for what I had done, but it I felt alone.

All of my friends had gone their separate ways. I missed Boone's silence, Cass's wit and Veronica always talking about the dress I had found her after we became good friends. I missed Grandma Lily's cooking. For a Nightkin, she cooked a mean Bighorn Stew and when I say mean...well your arse pretty much paid for it.

ED-E beeped as he gently nudge me. Rex barked and glided up against my leg. As I turned and looked at the both with my deep green eyes. I smiled and patted first ED-E and hen Rex. At least I still has these two to keep me company. How would have thought that I would find comfort in a robot and a cyber dog.

As my thin hand glided across what fur remained on Rex, was sadden by who he ended up the way he did. Why did humans have to tamper with nature? It took me back to when I met Rex and how I was asked by The King to help find him a new K9 brain. I gently stroked the top of the glass dome, which held the brain that we took from another cyber dog. I saw the liquid sway back and forth as Rex moved his head with each gentle stroke.

I sighed heavily as suddenly jumped up, scaring poor Rex and ED-D half to death. Well if you can scare a robot that is?

I quickly headed into my bedroom that I was given my Mr House in the Lucky 38. I did hold some regret in killing him, but I believed that he was not what New Vegas needed. Pulling of the baggy shirt that Grandma Lily had stitched together for me, I was left standing in my grey tank top and my grey short-like pants. I looked into the tall oval mirror that Arcade had repaired for my and gazed at my own reflection.

I was simmer the last time I had looked in this mirror. I traced over my very revealing ribs. My auburn red hair, which was once a very boyish like cut, was now down to my shoulders. It was very wavy and very unlike me. I wasn't the type of woman, who wanted to be all fancy, with perfect combed hair and my nails all done; plastered in make-up. I knew there was nothing I could do, as I didn't want to try cutting it myself. Trust me when I say, as a thirteen years old, it was not a pretty sight!

One thing that also stood out to me was how clean I was. To me, looked like a glowing feral ghoul with how bright my skin was in the lights of the room. When I first started out in the wasteland, after being shot and left for dead, I was covered in sand and dirt like the rest of the people. Grandma Lily as the one who got me to bath more. As soon as I brought her to the Lucky 38, she dragged me into the bathroom and practically threw me into the bath. My companions thought it was highly amusing. Even Boone cracked a smile that day.

I giggled to myself as I thought of my friends. It was at this point I decided to grab my old adventuring long brown coat, my holey white t-shirt, ripped jeans and my brown western style boots and leave the Lucky 38 and head out into the wasteland once again. Maybe this time I will not return to New Vegas. What is there for me here?

Finally I grabbed my large green NCR duffel bag from the closet and slung it over my shoulder. I took the dark brown sheriffs hat from the top and carefully placed it on my head.

"Come on boys" I said to Rex and ED-E, who had been positioned near the door way watching my every move. Well if the large car grill on the front of ED-E is his eyes?

They both moved back and I stepped out and headed towards the elevator. I pushed the button and the doors opened. Stepping inside, closely followed by ED-E and Rex, I pushed the ground floor button and as the doors closed, I let out a heavy sigh. In my mind, I was saying goodbye...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been seven days since I left the Lucky 38. The sun was just as cruel as it had been for me and my friends. I remember how Arcade had complained about the heat every time we made a move from either the Lucky 38 or our tent we set up on a night. I chuckled as I recalled his actions by covering his eyes by his hand and let our heavy huffs and puffs as we walked along.

ED-E beeped loudly and quickly moved a heard of me. Rex then barked and followed ED-D, trying to catch up. Lifting my hand to shield my eyes, I squinted as I could see a large figure in the distance. ED-e and Rex were bouncing up and down. They knew who it was, but I was not sure. As I moved closer, I began to smile as the holey straw bonnet gave it away. It was Grandma Lily. She was hadn't changed a bit, and I didn't mean the huge blue skinned part.

"Oh look is my grand daughters little pets. How are we?" her voice boomed as I drew closer. I smiled as I saw what she was wearing. Lily had taken up making clothes for people, but because of her size and lack of female body parts, she had to use more then one dress, for example for it to fit her. Today she was wearing a five patched brown knee-length skirt and what looked like a a three to six patch female blouse. On her large feet, were sandals that she had made from mole rat skin and metal.

As I stood before Lily, I looked up as she looked down. Her smile, if you can call it that, grew larger as her great blue arms opened and wrapped around me. Gently she lifted me into the air "Oh my little grand daughter...why are you out here? Have you've heard about the rumours?" I wrapped my arms around her best I could as I listened to her. Lily placed me down carefully as I looked at her puzzled.

"What rumours Grandma?" I asked. She moved over to her left and sat down on a rock. This helped as my neck was killing me by this point. Taking a deep sigh, Lily began to tell me that there were stories and whispers flying around about a 'mummy man' walking around the wasteland in search of something, or someone.

My stomach turned. Like cazadors had invaded within me. I think once, long a go, they called it butterflies and associated with having feelings for someone. I swallowed hard and sure enough, Lily noticed. Her large hand gently hooked under my chin and threw her black goggles, I knew she was gazing deep into my eyes.

"Why don't you go and find him? Or will he find you?" I smiled as she let me know. Lily then told me she would have to make a move as she was travelling around the wasteland selling her clothes that she had made and was using the caps to help Markus in Jacobs town. She didn't say what the caps were for, but knowing Lily, they would be helping with something.

ED-E and Rex nudged her to say goodbye as we gave each other one last cuddle. I told her I would see her again, and with those parting words, she took slow huge steps and headed west. I watched for a moment as she took her big strides. I smiled, realising how much I actually missed her company. How she was like a grandma to all of us. ED-E, Rex and me watched as her large figure grew smaller and smaller on the horizon. Once she was out of sight, I whistled to the boys and we began to move again. The sun was slowly coming down and I knew we would have to find somewhere to sleep soon.

Thoughts entered my mind about the 'mummy man'. My stomach turned again. I had to know if it was him and what he was looking for.

I wanted to see him again.

I wanted to feel him next to me.

I needed to know if the night we spent together was special to him, as it was for me.

I now had a mission.

I had to find him...


End file.
